Lyralei
Lyralei Air Goddess The followers of Ghanan learn that it takes years to created earth, and have instead learnt to bend the earth. Remove, reshape and rebuild aspects of the land are part of the power of earth bending. Earth Bending is a fickle form of magic as it can only be done with decisiveness and strong willpower. With strong will to change the earth Ghanan grants her gift, however it must be done with determination and without hesitation, without certainty the earth will not respond to their will. Ghanan’s worshipers vary more drastically than her sisters’, while simple farmers pray to Ghanan for good soil, the same time powerful sorcerers and mages pray and study to harness the same power. Only those of have devoted their lives to Ghanan have achieved the power to not simply reforge the earth, but create earth themselves; the scale to which does not compare to Ghanan however it is an impressive feat regardless. The teachings of Ghanan revolve around one’s ability to see past one’s self, to be pragmatic in circumstances where decisiveness is needed. To control such an uncompromising element takes much time and patience, this requires a sound mind and body often achieved through meditation; letting one connect with the earth. The magic of Earth Bending can be harnessed by both wizards and sorcerers though the effectiveness of said magic comes more from the person’s personality than their means of expression. Of all the elemental magic, Earth Bending is the least magical as it is more a steadfast and kinetic expression of will. Lyralei's Followers Lyralei’s followers have slowly come to appreciate the simplicity and beauty of her powers and herself. However in the beginning, she was seen as spiteful, the wicked god of wind, her following came from fear, for a time people feared her as much as Naroth and Abbadon in the same room. At the same time people came to a realization in awe of Lyralei’s power that wind and the air around them could be harnessed using magic. In the following years Lyralei’s temperament adjusted, her winds grew less harsh and people were worshiping her more. Lyralei came to terms with her smaller followings than her sisters, and grew content with it. The Wind Goddess started her teachings. A new style of magic, air wizards, now called Windwalkers learnt that to control air you must feel the vibrations within it. People realized that energy flows through the air and that by changing and re-guiding the vibrations powerful forces could be unleashed. Windwalkers are people who are patient and listen, like Lyralei they attack when they feel is right, the feel coming from vibrations triggered by enemy attacks and the like provide and build power for them to use. Many people now worship Lyralei because the magic of Windwalkers is easy to learn, but don’t be fooled, it is also hard to master; creating more advanced wind magic such as dense clouds or wind walls takes training, and being able to feel vibrations from far away. Unlike fire which generally comes from a source, air just exists as such it is fairly simple to conjure. Her followers are generally magic users, not many normal folk worship her these days. Notable Disciples